


Hold Me Now

by Sidtrap1987



Series: Love Ribbon One Shots [3]
Category: Love Ribbon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: After Iris catches Zoey hurting herself, she makes a promise to show just how much she loves her. Fluff and smut ensues.
Relationships: Iris/Zoey (Love Ribbon)
Series: Love Ribbon One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746976
Kudos: 9





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Heya peeps. Its been a while since I made a story around Zoey and Iris. Well, here it is. Since I've gotten back into the game, I feel obligated to make more one-shots with them, so here. Enjoy.  
> Warning, this story contains incest, I repeat, incest! If that's not your cup of tea, then I advise not to read this. For those that are alright with this, then feel free to proceed.

3rd P.O.V. 

Early in the next morning, purple colored eyes flutter open. Looking out the window next to them, Zoey notices that it is still dark outside. Turning to the nightstand next to her, she reads the electronic clock. 

_3:30 a.m._

She lets out a soft sigh in response to how early it is. 

'Looks like I won't be getting any sleep soon.'

She feels slight movement next to her, warm arms wrapping around her stomach. Long waist length salmon-colored hair covers her shoulders as a smooth voice says in her ear, "Hey. Are you alright?" 

Zoey jolts slightly, before responding, "Honestly? I don't even know anymore..." 

Iris then moves slightly, turning her body so that she is looking directly into her sister's eyes. She takes notice of the dark bags lying underneath the purple colored eyes. Tracing her fingers over them lightly, she says, "You look exhausted...have you been getting any sleep?" 

The raven-haired woman shivers slightly, before replying, "A little. Not a lot. Memories that I've been repressing for so long are coming back to me. Memories that I'd rather forget..." 

Iris removes her hands from her eyes and traces them down to the sides of her younger sister's face. She says softly, "They're hurting you, aren't they? Maybe it would be better to talk about them with me? Bottling up emotions and memories isn't really healthy..." 

Zoey sighs, saying, "Maybe...right now, I just want to sleep...but I feel so awake. I can't believe I'm asking this out of you but...can you help put me back to sleep?" 

A small blush dusts her face when she asks this. Iris picks up on the hidden meaning, saying, "Of course. Is there...is there any way in particular that you want me to do?" 

Thinking about it, Zoey responds, "Well...I have something that I would like to try. Remember when I tried anal play with you?"

Iris shivers, saying, "How could I forget?" 

"Well, when you told me that you were hoping that that was the only thing that you hoped I had, I told you that we have time later to try it...well...now is one of those times. It's not too outlandish, I promise. It involves...a toy." 

The salmon haired woman picks up on the meaning. 

"Ah...I see. What kind, may I ask?" 

Zoey gets up out of bed and heads over to the closet. Swinging the door open, she picks up a black box filled to the brim with sex toys. Opening it up, she finds a strap on toy, complete with a harness and a silicone fake male genitalia.

Closing the closet door she makes her way back over to her sister, saying, "If you're okay with this, I want you to use this on me. It can be something new for us both to experience..."

Iris nods her head saying, "Okay...yeah I'm alright with this. I did say that I would promise you to show how much I love you. Will you let me take the lead tonight?" 

The taller sibling replies softly, "Yes...I do." 

Iris then begins stripping off her undergarments, leaving her exposed and bare. Once she's fully undressed, she picks up the strap-on and affixes it around her hips and pelvis, clicking the buckles together. From there she looks over to Zoey, who is suddenly bashful, looking away from her girlfriend, but with a small shy smile on her face. The raven-haired woman reaches underneath the hem of her tank-top, revealing that she isn't wearing a bra underneath it. Iris chuckles, saying, "You really like not wearing bras, don't you, Zoey?"

Zoey chuckles in response, replying, "Yeah, you could say that. It's kind of liberating, don't you think?"

The younger sibling then goes and takes off her underwear, leaving her exposed to her lover. Iris takes the lead, going up to her and pushing her down against the bed, asserting dominance over her. Zoey shivers lightly when she feels her older sibling's hands brushing against her stomach, feeling her curves and sides. Iris asks, "So, how rough do you want it?"

"As hard as you can. Make me tired..."

She nods her head in response, before crawling over Zoey, lining up the strap on with the younger woman's entrance. She slides it in easily, causing Zoey to moan out in approval. She wraps her arms around the older woman, whispering in her ear, "Fuck me Iris...fuck me so hard until I can't stand tomorrow."

Iris grins wildly, before thrusting her hips, causing Zoey to let out appreciative sighs and moans. She feels their breasts pushing against each other, their arms wrapping around their respective partner's necks in sweet gestures of embracing. Iris lets out a small sigh, before speeding up her thrusts. Going at it rough and hard, Zoey finds herself moaning out in pleasure while gasping at the speed that her older sister is going at. Trying to match her pace, she begins grinding against the fake cock, attempting to sync her thrusts with Iris. 

Several minutes of thrusting, Zoey lets out loud yelps of joy, tightening her hold on Iris's neck, causing her to falter slightly. Wrapping her legs around Iris's backside, she makes it harder for the salmon-haired woman to fuck her. Iris takes the challenge in stride and continues to pound her mercilessly, like a well-oiled piston. Sweat begins to cover each of their bodies from their lovemaking session. 

Iris reaches up to the bandaged arms of Zoey, and brushes her fingers against them, saying to her sweetly, "You're so beautiful like this, Zoey..."

Zoey lets out a soft moan in approval, which Iris then traces her hands up to the side of the raven-haired woman's face whispering huskily, "That's a good girl...you're mine...say that you're mine."

Pounding directly into a soft spot within the walls of Zoey's warm cavern, the taker begins to let out screams of pleasure, signaling she is arriving closer to her climax. Zoey then responds in a pleasure-filled voice, "Iris~ IRIS~"

Iris pounds her mercilessly while taking one of her hands and begins pinching her clit softly, speaking in a dominating voice, "Tell me who you belong to!"

Zoey cries out in ecstasy, "I BELONG TO YOU~ OH GOD, I'M SO CLOSE~"

Iris whispers in her ear, "Then come for me, my love." She bites down on the crook of her neck, causing Zoey to scream loudly as she orgasms all over the strap-on. When she is finished, her body goes slack, exhausted from their session. Zoey whimpers pathetically as Iris pulls out from her. She unfastens the toy and takes it off of her body, setting it on the ground. Iris then climbs back in bed with her sister, kissing her deeply. Running a hand through her lover's hair, she asks, "How was that, love?"

Zoey responds in a tired voice, "It was perfect...thank you, Iris...I love you."

Iris wraps her arms around her, saying, "I love you too. Sweet dreams, my little punk..."

Zoey closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep rather quickly, soft snores escaping her. Iris, in turn, closes her eyes as well, falling asleep with her, both escaping into pleasant sweet dreams. 


End file.
